


Of Sacred Bonds

by Infinitypoet



Series: Heavenly Scent [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitypoet/pseuds/Infinitypoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Heavenly Scent. Edward bit Bella and now they will have strive to control their new gifts and understand exactly what their place is in the world now that the have formed the most sacred of Bonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The sequel to Heavenly Scent! Being able to post this again makes my heart full to bursting with joy!  
> For everyone who is coming back to this journey with me; welcome home, my darlings and to all of the newcomers, thanks for joining us, I hope you enjoy the ride! 
> 
> Twilight and all related characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The plot of this story, however, is mine!
> 
> ***And yes before it gets asked again…Yes. Edward is dreaming in the beginning but to paraphrase the great Albus Dumbledore ‘of course it’s a dream but why would that make it any less real.’ ;)

I felt as though I was floating, drifting in some unknown current, and then suddenly I was lying on something soft and warm. I could see a brightness through my closed eyelids, but made no move to open them to see what it was. I was completely content to just lie here and bask in the warmth.  
"Edward, it’s time to wake up." A soft, melodious voice called. It wasn’t a voice I immediately recognized, so I was instantly on alert. I used my gift to seek out the mind of the intruder on my blissful peace, but found nothing. I couldn’t smell anything that wasn’t the glorious lavender and freesia scent of my Bella.  
Bella! Thinking of her caused my mind to come into sharp focus. I opened my eyes and had to blink three times due to the intensity of the sunlight.  
I felt her electricity flowing through my soul, but I couldn’t see or hear Bella anywhere. I began to panic as I took in the landscape that surrounded me. I was in a field of some sort with tall, unkempt grass as far as the eye could see. There was no shelter anywhere, and the midday sun shining directly on me.  
The enchanting voice that had broken through my earlier reverie called my name again, and I spun in a circle, seeking them out. I was wholly unprepared for the sight before me.  
My Bella was standing before me draped in white silk. She was glowing, a shimmering blue light surrounded her small frame, making her look like the goddess I always knew her to be. She was breathtaking, and I found myself unable to look away.  
"Edward," she breathed, sounding as much in awe of me as I was in her. I smiled as I took in the harmonious symphony of her voice. Of course it had been my angel calling to me. Her voice had become more luxurious, more melodic, but the underlying resonance of my Bella’s human intonation was still evident as she said my name.  
I reached for her, unable to resist the urge to hold her in my arms, but stopped short as my hand came into view. I was stunned as I took in my skin. The light did not reflect off my skin in its usual alien way. No, this was completely different; I was glowing just like my Bella. My skin had a pearlescent silver sheen to it.  
“Edward?” she looked quizzically at my still outstretched arms. I shook my head to clear it and smiled her favorite smile.  
“Bella,” I sighed as I wrapped my arms around my wife. Once again I was shocked as our skin made contact. Her touch, while warming me with its usual electricity, felt oddly cool to me.  
“Do you know what’s happening to us?” I whispered, leaning down to press my lips to the hollow just below her ear.  
“You mean the glowing?” I nodded against her cheek.  
“No, but I think she might,” She whispered with an understated reverence.  
She lifted her head, motioning to someone that I did not even realize had been present before. It seemed that my mind reading did not work here. I kept my arms around Bella as I turned to look at our guest.  
I could only stare in awe at the celestial being in front of me. She was bathed in a white light that seemed to originate from somewhere deep inside of her. I had never seen anything more divinely ethereal.  
A brilliant smile lit up her face as she took in Bella and my embrace. Utter bliss radiated from this cherub faced little girl who couldn’t have been more than ten years old.  
Her platinum blonde hair was almost white in its brilliance, as it hung in loose curls across her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright, piercing azure color and held a wisdom well beyond the age her physical appearance suggested.  
“Hello Isabella, Edward. I have waited a very long time to meet the two of you. I had almost given up hope that any two would ever be worthy, but you are here now, and everything is as it should be. Come, we haven’t much time; I need to get back to watch over my charges.” The angelic girl turned and began to walk towards a grouping of trees that I had not noticed before in my inspection of the area.  
“Excuse me, I don’t mean to be rude, but who are you?” Bella asked as we followed the child hand in hand. She stopped at the edge of the encroaching forest and smiled sweetly at Bella.  
“’I’m sorry, in my haste I must have forgotten to introduce myself. I am known as Divinus Telum, but you can call me Dee. It is my job to lead the two of you to the vinculum’s sanctuary. I have been chosen as your guide.” Dee’s deep blue eyes shone with some unknown emotion as she spoke those last words, and she turned, stepping into the dense foliage of the forest.  
“I’m still confused Edward, who is Vinculum?” Bella whispered in her melodious voice.  
“I don’t understand everything that is happening here love, but I do know a bit of Latin from spending so much time with Rosalie, and I know that vinculum means bond in Latin.” I told her as I released her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist to better help her navigate her way through the dense vegetation surrounding us.  
Dee led us into the center of a meadow not unlike the one in Forks that Bella and I had spent so much time in. She held up a small golden orb, allowing the light that she emitted to flow into it. The silver and blue auras that surrounded Bella and I were also absorbed into the ball of energy.  
She turned to look at us beseechingly. I was suddenly unsure that I wanted to hear what she had to say.  
“Please understand when I say that if there was any other way for this to happen I would not put the two of you through this. This is an object of pure love.” She looked to the orb in her hand as she spoke. “Only the purest of souls may possess it; a soul that has made a sacrifice greater than any other.” She paused, taking a deep breath to compose herself, but still a single tear leaked from her eye.  
“What kind of sacrifice are you are talking about Dee,” I demanded. I would not do anything that would put my Bella in any kind of danger.  
“The two of you will both die here and go to the afterlife. You will be separated; one of you must go to heaven, and the other must go to hell. There is nothing I can do to spare you this fate, but I can guarantee that neither of you will remember the life that you have shared together, nor will you remember the love you feel for each other,” she bowed her head and whispered, “I will give you a moment to decide who is going where and say your good-byes.”

Dee disappeared in a blindingly bright light. I pulled Bella in to a crushing embrace and spoke with my lips pressed against her forehead.

“There will be no discussion. If one of us has to be damned for all eternity it will be me. I will never allow you to suffer, Bella. You must always be happy.” I said forcefully.

“No Edward, you have to go to heaven. You were always meant to be an angel. I know it Edward. It has to be you; I can’t bear the thought of you being in hell. We’ve decided Dee, I will be the one; my soul will be damned.” Bella called loudly. She pressed her lips to mine, and then untangled herself from my arms.

Dee appeared in the place that she had been standing only seconds ago.

“Are you sure Bella?” she asked timidly. 

“Yes,” she whispered, moving closer to Dee. Bella then turned to look at me, “This isn’t goodbye Edward. No matter where my soul is, my heart will always be with you.” Dee reached for Bella’s hand and as soon as their skin made contact Bella was gone.

“No!” I shouted lunging towards the place where Bella had just been standing.  
“What have you done?” I raged at the tiny girl in front of me. “Bring her back, now! It should be me. Please, I’ll do anything. Bella’s soul has to be in heaven.”

“I’m sorry Edward. Bella made her choice. I can’t bring her soul back.” The girl flinched as I roared in pain.

“No, no, no! This can’t be the end! Send me to hell, too. I want to go to hell. I will force her to return with you if I have to.” I stopped as I saw Dee begin to shake her head.

“It doesn’t work that way Edward. One goes to heaven, the other to hell. That is the way it has always been. And Bella made her choice.”

“I don’t care. I refuse to believe that. There is always hope. I can convince her, please. I will not allow my only love to suffer for an eternity while I sit in a place of beauty. If she won’t allow you to bring her soul back then I want you to leave me there as well. I need to do this Dee, please. Please take me to Bella.” I begged her. I felt the crushing weight of being separated from Bella descend upon me as I plead to be allowed to meet the same fate as she. 

“Very well, Edward. If that is what you wish, so be it. Take my hand.” I did as she asked and felt a heavy warmth rush over me and my eyes drooped closed as sleep once again took over me.

Sunlight pieced my eyelids. They felt heavy as I opened them. The world around me was brighter than before. The trees that formed a perfect circle around the little meadow that I had been standing in swayed in soft breeze. 

The grass beneath my skin was soft and there was some kind of warm weight upon me. My arms clung to the form that was rested upon me. I turned my head and my eyes met the most beautiful brown orbs to ever exist.

“Edward,” she breathed. “Your eyes are green.”

“Bella? Oh Bella, you will never put me through anything like this again!” I cried as I took her lips in a searing kiss.

I pulled back as I heard a soft giggle coming from behind me.

“I think that you both have proved that you more than deserve this,” Dee declared as she tossed the golden light filled orb into the air.

It burst open in the sky and three thick bands of light spewed forth. Blue, silver and white strips twisted and turned, combining into a single brilliant rope of light. 

The rope coiled in on itself, forming a sphere that split in half. The two halves pulsed and swirled as they tumbled down upon Bella and I. The rays of light enveloped us and immediately became a part of us.

I felt connected to Bella in a way I never had before. She was a part of me and I her. I had never felt more whole in my entire existence. The current that usually ran through me wherever my skin made contact with Bella’s now ran over my skin in a constant circuit. I could feel Bella in my very soul.

“It is complete. I’m so glad you both passed the test. I would have hated to keep the vinculum like I had to with the others. Did you know there has never been another pair of immortals who both willingly sacrificed their souls for each other the way the two of you did? I just know that was what made all the difference. Good-bye my new friends; enjoy the rest of your dream.” And with that, Dee disappeared. 

“So we’re not in hell?” Bella asked timidly.

“It doesn’t seem like it, love. She said we were dreaming.” I brushed my lips against hers, reveling in the love and contentment that I felt flowing between us.

“Hmm, if we’re dreaming then we can do anything we want, right?” I nodded and a wickedly mischievous smile spread across my wife’s face.

“And just what does that look mean, love?” 

“Well, right now, your eyes are green, your skin is warm and you feel human to me. I was thinking that maybe you would have normal human strength as well.” she flushed a bright pink color and looked away from me.

“My strength does seem to be diminished here, love. Will you tell me why that is important right now?” I knew what she wanted, but I needed to hear her say it.

“I was hoping that you could make love to me, like this. You know, while you have human strength so that we can be equals before I’m a vampire.” she mumbled, and her face flushed a lovely crimson. 

“Your wish is my command, love. But did you want to make love here?” I didn’t think Bella would enjoy being exposed in the open like this not knowing if or when Dee might return.

“No, I wouldn’t want Dee to see us like that. I want to make love to you in my bed at Charlie’s house.” I smiled her smile for her, nodding my agreement. There would never be a time when I was going be able to pass up a chance to pleasure my wife.

Wait, were you answering my thoughts? 

Of course, had you not noticed that you had been hearing mine?

I shook my head as I stood and took her hand but as soon as we were on our feet I wondered how we would get Forks. Bella must have heard the question in my mind because she giggled.

What’s funny? I arched an eyebrow in question.

“Nothing really, I just keep forgetting that you don’t know how dreams work.” She winked, and the next thing I knew we were standing in her old bedroom. I was startled as I realized that we were both wearing nothing but our underwear.

Do you trust me Edward? She purred seductively in her thoughts. My body responded to the desire in her voice and I was instantly erect.

With my very soul, Isabella. I responded honestly though mine. I was rather enjoying this nonverbal conversation.

She smiled and shoved me hard so I landed on the bed. 

Good. I raised my eyebrow at her as she crawled over me slowly. I swallowed; she was gorgeous. I thanked god once again that she was mine. She hooked her fingers into the top of my boxers and looked up at me. I smiled and bit my lip, a habit I had picked up from Bella. 

She slowly started pulling down my boxers, making sure her fingers brushed over my erection, which caused me to hiss. The sound made her smile as she pulled my boxers off all the way. I watched her eyes as they went wide and her breathing sped. I was secretly pleased that she reacted this way again. I hoped that she would always be this pleased with seeing my body’s reaction to her.

Oh, don’t worry Mr. Cullen. I will always be in awe of you.

She stood on the bed over me and rid herself of her clothing. She was even more beautiful now than the last time I saw her naked. I couldn't tear my eyes from her body; she was absolutely flawless. 

I see that the feeling is mutual then huh, husband. 

She adjusted her position so that she was kneeling above me with her lovely face mere inches from my obvious arousal. Her lips pressed lightly against the tip of my erection, causing me to moan loudly. She then proceeded to kiss her way up my stomach, across my chest and neck finally reaching my mouth. She kissed me hard, pouring all of her desire for me into her kiss. 

My hands of their own accord started touching her body. I loved the feel of her skin; so soft, so smooth. I slowly slid my hands down her body to the apex of her thighs and felt her moan in pleasure against my neck as I touched her. She moaned, and it made a shiver of pleasure pass through me knowing that I could make her feel this way.

“Only you, Edward.” She spoke out loud for the first time since we entered her room. She continued her assault on my neck gripping my hair tightly as she pressed her glorious heat against my hand.

I felt her hand start traveling from my neck, across my chest, downward toward my erection, and she tentatively started stroking it. I moaned when she gripped me and fought the urge to push my hips up against her hand. I slid my other hand down, gripping her hip to keep myself from thrusting into her hand. 

She moaned louder, pushing against my hands. She threw her head back, and I watched her face; her eyes were closed, her mouth was parted, and her back was arched; I knew she was close.

We were both panting and moaning loudly as she got closer to her release. She was actively moving her hips down hard against my hands while I couldn't help but buck mine up against her.

"Oh God Edward, I'm so close. Mmmm... oh god." That did it for me, hearing her moan my name was enough to almost send me over the edge, and I had to have her. 

I flipped us over on the small bed and made love to my wife the way I had always wanted to: passionately, without restraint, and not feeling even one iota of fear. No, I had no fear of pressing against her too hard or going too fast. Here we were equals, just as we would be when we awoke from this dream.

“Edward!”

Bella tossed her head back, screaming my name, gripping my arm and my hair with her hands as she climaxed. I followed seconds later, her name but a prayer on my lips as the euphoria of our combined orgasms flowed through me.

I collapsed beside her, and then rolled onto my back, feeling quite sated and drowsy. She rested her head against my chest and kissed it softly as we both caught our breath. She leaned back a little to look up at me, and she was smiling. We both leaned forward and kissed softly.

I love you. We thought simultaneously, and we both laughed. I leaned forward to kiss her again, sliding my fingers through her hair pulling her as close as I could.

thump.....thump....thump

“Do you hear that sound?” she questioned suddenly. I cocked my head to the side listening. 

thump...thump..thump.thumpthump

“Hmm, it sounds like a heartbeat. Your heartbeat… only it’s faster than I’ve ever heard it.” And then I understood. 

“Bella love, it’s almost over. That sound that we hear is your heart approaching its last beat. Soon you will be a vampire.” I know my voice sounded grave, but I couldn’t help it. As much as I wanted my Bella with me forever, a part of me wanted her to be able to remain human and live a long happy life, have children and grow old with her husband by her side.

“Oh Edward, as if I would want any of that without you. And besides, if you hadn’t changed me, I still wouldn’t have had a long life. I was sick, remember? I wouldn’t have lived to graduate high school. So no matter what, I wouldn’t have ever had children, not that I want to anyway. I do get part of what you wanted for me though, Edward. I get to have a very long happy life with my husband by my side; I just don’t have to get all old and wrinkly to do it.” She pressed another kiss to my chest, and we laid there wrapped up in each other, contentment and love flowing freely between us. 

The elevated thumping of her heart slowed, and after a few labored thuds, stopped completely. I closed my eyes to say goodbye to my human Bella. I opened my eyes and was staring directly into the shocking irises of my immortal Bella.

“Good morning sleepy heads,” Alice chirped from somewhere in the room. 

“Carlisle, come in here, hurry!” She called as she came into view. Her panicked mind showed me what had her on edge.

“Geez, Alice there’s no need to panic. My eyes have always been brown and Edward’s eyes have been green for a while now.” Bella tried to calm Alice’s chaotic thoughts.

Carlisle entered the stateroom and froze upon seeing Bella and I. I sighed, listening to his mind trying to comprehend how my eyes had changed color.

“Can we have a moment to get dressed, and then we’ll fill you in on what happened?” I asked politely, trying to get a moment alone with Bella.

“Of course. Alice, let’s give them some privacy.” Carlisle led the two of them from the room and Bella sighed once we were alone. 

I don’t know what they’re so worked up about. I happen to like you with emerald colored eyes.

And I simply adore your chocolate ones too, love.

I pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and got out of bed. She growled lowly as she noted that I was wearing only my boxers.

See something you like?

“You know it, Mr. Cullen.” She giggled, and I laughed, pulling my jeans and t-shirt on. She hopped out of bed and dressed herself in a pair of jeans and one of my white oxfords. 

I growled appreciatively at her choice of attire. She came around the bed and took my hand. We stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, allowing our love to wash over us.

We opened the door and took our first steps out into the world as an immortal couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the initial shock of Bella and my appearance in the afternoon sun had worn off, Carlisle decided that he needed to do a thorough examination of both Bella and me. He was visibly relieved that we seemed to have only two physical anomalies that set us apart from other vampires. I wasn't sure what I would do if he had found other differences; our eye color and the fact that our skin did not reflect sunlight like a prism was enough to distress Carlisle to the point that his mental ramblings were giving me a headache. 

As soon as I had this thought, his mental voice became silent as did Alice’s. I very briefly felt a moment of panic well up in my chest as I contemplated the reasons behind it. Was I losing my gift? Was there some unseen force keeping me from hearing their minds?

Edward, can you hear me? I nodded once to let Bella know I heard her. Alright then, calm down. Maybe your mind just needed a break from the noise. Didn’t Aro say that your gift would evolve once I was changed?

You’re right, love. That has to be it. I just wish I could hear them again. And just like that, I could; both Carlisle and Alice’s thoughts were present again.

I don’t want to alarm you, but I have never heard of a vampire retaining their human eye color before, or a vampire's eyes reverting back to their human color. And I most assuredly have never heard of a vampire whose skin isn’t reflective. This may be something we need to contact Aro about. Carlisle thought.

I can’t see either one of you properly right now. Your futures only extend about two hours. Do you have any idea what’s going on? Alice thought.

“I’m sure it has something to do with our dream. Edward’s eyes were green there and his skin looked like it does now; once the silver glow was gone anyway.” Bella responded to their thoughts off handedly.

“Bella? How did you know what I was thinking?” Carlisle asked curiously. Can she hear my thoughts?

“I can. I don’t know how, I just know that I can hear everyone’s thoughts and Edward can now hear mine. I never realized how loud thoughts can be,” Bella covered her ears, trying in vain to close out the other’s thoughts. I knew from experience that would do nothing to help her.   
She was on the verge of panic as Carlisle’s mind began to try to piece together a logical explanation to our situation, and Alice began scanning the future. I could feel it bubbling to the surface, and I had to try to help her reign her emotions in.

“Take a deep breath love. Focus only on my voice, spoken and mental.” Let my voice calm you. Hear only my voice, love. Push their thoughts out; I will listen to them. You don’t need to worry about hearing them right now.

She smiled as the voices began to fade until only my mental voice was echoed back to me through her mind.

“Better?”

“Much better, thank you Edward.” she leaned her head against my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her waist as we sat on a comfortable bench along the port side of the deck.

“Alright, I’ve been patient enough, but someone needs to explain what’s going on here. How can Bella hear our thoughts? Why does Edward look like a friggin’ human? Why does Bella still look human for that matter? And more importantly, how the hell are you sitting here calmly when you should be so consumed with thirst that you’d attack the first scent that crossed your path?” Alice ranted as she paced back and forth in front of Bella and me.

“That last one is an interesting question. Love, do you feel thirsty?” She shook her head no and shrugged which caused Alice to huff incredulously.

“Do you really not feel thirsty Bella? At all? No burning sensation in the back of your throat or anything?” Carlisle’s tone was thick with disbelief.

“No, my throat doesn’t burn at all; maybe a slight tickle like I need a drink of water, but that’s it.” Bella’s thoughts did nothing to contradict her verbal assessment. I noticed that talking about being thirsty was making Alice and Carlisle’s thirst more prominent in their minds. 

I was shocked and pleased to find that my thirst seemed to mirror Bella’s in that I felt only a slight itch that was not even an echo of the thirst I once had. I wondered if this lack of thirst was part of the bond that we shared.   
“Do you really think so? Dee didn’t say this was part of it. Well, she didn’t really explain anything, did she?” Bella frowned as her mind raced through her memories of the beginning moments of our shared dream.

“Who is Dee and what does she have to do with anything?” Alice demanded. The jealousy in her tone was unmistakable as she crossed her arms and glared at Bella.

“I don’t think Dee was her name. She said she was known as Divinus Telum, but told us we could call her Dee. She was our guide though the first half of our shared dream. She led us to a place that she called the vinculum’s sanctuary.” I would have continued, but Carlisle’s surprised gasp and blank mind made me pause to appraise his expression.

“Divinus Telum. Are you sure?” Carlisle’s voice was a reverent whisper as he said the name. His mind was still unusually clouded.

“Do you know what that means? I know the words are Latin, but I haven’t any idea what they mean.” I hoped that my question would reengage his idle thoughts.

“It means ‘sacred armament’ or ‘divine guard’, depending on the person doing the translation; what exactly happened during this journey you were lead on?” Carlisle was perched on the edge of his seat now, listening with rapt attention as I replayed to him what Bella and I experienced during her transformation, leaving out only the events that transpired in Bella’s bedroom.

When I had finished my explanation, Carlisle immediately suggested that we call Aro and consult with him. Evidently, he had stayed in Rio after he had observed Bella and me during her change. Carlisle said that Aro had shared nothing that he had seen with either him or Alice before he, left but I could see from his thoughts that Aro looked frustrated.

Aro enthusiastically agreed to come over to the island when Carlisle called him. He was more than willing to try to help us. Unfortunately, he couldn't leave Rio until sunset to avoid exposure, so it would be hours before he would arrive.

Alice suggested that I take Bella on a short hunting trip and show her the island. Bella agreed eagerly, not because she was thirsty, but because she wanted a moment alone with me to try to comprehend everything that had happened since we had awoken.  
I watched fascinated as my Bella pushed her body harder in an effort to stay ahead of me as we ran through the dense forest on the island. The exhilaration was fantastic and I could feel the emotional high that Bella was feeling as she ran with me for the first time. The freedom and speed flowed through her and into me. I could feel her surprise as the muscles of her newly powerful legs pumped beneath her. My Bella loved to run just as I did.

Bella tried unsuccessfully to hide the fact that she was undressing and ravishing me in her mind. It seems she forgot I could see her mind. She laughed freely unabashed when she realized that I had caught her looking at me. Our electricity ran through us like a constant circuit as we ran hand in hand. 

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

Bella paused when the sound of the heartbeat - of what smelled to be a herd of marsh deer - invade her senses. I knew the second their scent reached Bella’s nose, for she recoiled slightly and stopped breathing.

“What is that smell? Please don’t tell me that’s the smell of dinner?” I chuckled at her reaction to the less than appetizing scent.

“Sadly, love, that is dinner. What you smell is a small herd of marsh deer. The whitetail deer back in Forks smell better, but only marginally. So you’ll need to grin and bear it until you get used to it.” I said apologetically. 

“Do mountain lions and grizzlies smell any better?”

“Yes, carnivores smell much better than herbivores, but they also smell more human as well. Once you have enough control, we’ll head over to the mainland and you can hunt some bigger game; maybe a predator or two.” She nodded her understanding and took a deep breath to try to acclimate to the scent of our prey.

As we slowly approached the herd, Bella grew more and more excited. I could feel her enthusiasm as if it were my own. She wanted to take down the biggest buck in the herd. I watched as she focused in on the steady thumping of the artery in the animal’s neck. 

She crouched low and prepared to pounce yet she never released my hand. In her mind I could see that she was reacting this way due to her desire to be good at being a vampire, not bloodlust. She wanted to impress me. 

I watched her for the briefest moment, noting how truly lovely she looked as she prepared to close in on her prey. As soon as the deer she was focused on was close enough, I released her hand.

"Go." I whispered at a level that my wife’s prey couldn’t hear. And that was it. Quicker than I thought possible, she darted from her low crouch and downed the large deer in one movement. It was the most erotic sight I had ever seen. I had heard in the minds of my siblings that watching one's spouse hunt was sensual, so I was prepared to feel some measure of arousal, but the sensation that pulsed through me was beyond desire. I felt raw, carnal even, as I watched my Bella drain the deer.

I could not remember moving, but suddenly I found myself hovering above Bella, as I pinned her to the ground. My lips eagerly pressed against hers, trying to get closer. The remaining deer began to scatter, but neither of us moved to give chase. The time for hunting had passed.

"You are exquisite, my love,” I purred as I tasted the skin of her gorgeous neck. A low growl made its way from deep within her throat. She lifted her eyes to question why I had her pinned beneath me.

“There are no words for how stimulating it was to see you hunt, love.” I explained breathlessly.

“Really?” she smirked sexily, leaving me no choice but to kiss her plump lips. This kiss wasn't like it had been before, when she was so dreadfully fragile. Now, I could kiss her with everything I had. I could show her my passion and longing without holding back. I kissed her with an unprecedented vigor.

There was no world outside of our heated embrace. No one and nothing mattered at all besides the two of us. Passion flooded the air as our tongues dance endlessly. Neither of us spoke aloud, choosing instead to communicate with our minds and bodies.

Our desperate kisses were fueled by some unknown animalistic instinct neither of us had any control over. All I knew was that Bella was mine and I was hers, and nothing would stop us from becoming one.

"I love you." she whispered, breaking the silence, but not the spell that we were under. 

"As I love you, Isabella. I need you. Please, may I have you here, now?” I couldn’t be bothered to care that my words came out as a strained plea. I needed her. She was my air, and I was suffocating without her.

“You never have to ask Edward. I’m yours. Take me.” Her voice was low and seductive. With a low growl, I hurriedly rid both of us of our clothing, ripping them in my haste. 

Then I claimed my wife for the first time as a vampire. I groaned as I pushed into her, stilling once I felt myself sink completely inside her body. Being inside my Bella was pure ecstasy. 

A fire ignited low in my abdomen as I my hips met hers with a strength I could only have imagined when she was human. I snaked my arms behind her back and brought my hands over her shoulders from beneath her, holding our bodies flush to one another. 

The sensations of being one took us higher and higher, our combined pleasure was building with each thrust of my hips. I pressed against her, leaving no space in between our intertwined bodies. She reacted by wrapping her legs around me and clutching at my shoulders and back, trying to bring us even closer. 

I leaned my head down and peppered kisses along her neck and collarbone; she tasted like passion and longing and Bella, and I couldn't get enough. 

"Edward… faster…" she breathed in my ear, and I complied, needing to give her everything that she desired. Her hips began to thrust up against mine. She arched her back and threw her head back into the grass moaning my name.

Pure unadulterated bliss rolled through both of us over and over until finally, together we reached the crescendo of our passion and wave after wave of pleasure crashed into us until I was sure we would both drown in absolute satisfaction.

I lay down on the lush undergrowth of the forest floor and pulled Bella to lie on my chest as we caught our unneeded breath simply reveling in the sheer joy and contentment that was flowing through us after our coupling.

Yoo-hoo, love birds. I left you both some clothes on the rock near the stream. Aro should be here in fifteen minutes. Hurry up and get dressed. 

Sighing, I ran one hand through my hair and leapt to my feet, pulling Bella up with the other.

“Where are we going?” she asked, and her brow wrinkled in confusion at my hasty movements. “I don't want to go back to the boat already.”

“Alice has left us some clothes, and Aro is on his way. We need to get back. Didn’t you hear her thoughts?” I asked, she shook her head, but didn’t seem bothered by the fact that she didn’t hear Alice’s mind.

“Should it bother me?” she was curious now.

“No, I think that your range just isn’t as wide as mine. You should be able to hear everyone once we get close to the boat."

“Great, five vampires in my head instead of two,” Now it was her turn to sigh as she sniffed the air and followed Alice’s scent to the bag of clothes she had left us. 

“You know, we really didn’t talk about anything,” she remarked as we made our way back to the boat.

“I know, and I’m sorry, but we’ll have plenty of time to talk once we are alone. Besides, you have no idea what seeing you hunt did to me.” I told her honestly.

“Um, well, I think I might seeing as how you just attacked me back there.” she giggled and started running towards the yacht.

The moment the yacht came into view, Bella cringed as she was once again assaulted by the thoughts of Carlisle, Alice, and now Aro. We were close enough now that I could hear their spoken words as well as their thoughts. Aro was explaining that Demetri, who had accompanied him to Rio, had wanted to come with him to the island in order to make sure Aro was protected from Bella's possible newborn aggression, but Aro had insisted that he stay on the mainland as he felt that Bella was too kind as a human to be a vicious newborn. I understood Demetri's trepidation, but I was elated that Aro had such faith in my wife. 

Bella's thoughts and body language showed her discomfort with the level of noise in her mind more with each step we took closer to the boat. I debated whether or not I wanted to take her back to the boat knowing that the longer she was exposed to the din of noise the more her head would hurt. I hated that she was in pain, but she quickly let me know that she wasn’t going to miss this discussion.

My head will be fine Edward. If it gets to be too much, I will just focus on your voice again and tune them out. I need to hear what Aro has to say.

“My beautiful Bella, as stubborn as ever,” I sighed resigned and followed her onto the upper deck of the yacht I had bought for her.

You bought me a yacht? I thought it was the family’s boat. We’ll talk about this later, Edward. She glared at me for a moment before turning to smile at our guests.

~*~

“Carlisle has already filled me in on your most unique situation. I am honored that you would allow me to be a part of it.” Aro said, getting right to the heart of the matter, after all pleasantries and greetings had been exchanged. I was so worried when I last saw you. I’ve never encountered a mind I could not see let alone two.

“Could you explain that, please?” Bella demanded softly.

“Well, as Carlisle told you; never before has there been a vampire who retained their eye color…” Aro began.

“No, not that; what were you saying about not being able to see.” Bella corrected.

“Ah, that. Well, during your transformation when you and your Edward were suspended in the dream state, I couldn’t see anything from either of your minds. I have been eager to try again now that you are awake, but I wouldn’t want to push.” Hmm, I didn’t say that I couldn’t see; I thought it. Bella, are you sharing your mate’s gift?

“She is, and I can see her mind now as well. And as Carlisle has told you, she seems to have little to no bloodlust, and that is something that I seemed to have gained from her.” I informed him.

“No bloodlust, you say? Remarkable. Is that something I could possibly see?” And I’d like to see if I can witness your shared dream, if I may?

“Sure,” Bella shrugged, and offered Aro her hand. I watched with him as he observed her memories. I could feel her discomfort as he witnessed our time in the meadow after Dee had told us that we passed her test. And suddenly Bella’s mind went blank. Aro could see nothing; I could see nothing. She was just as silent as she had been as a human.

“What happened?” Edward can you hear still hear your Bella?

“No, I can’t see anything from her,” I answered him, and then turned my attention to my wife. Bella love, are you alright? I can’t hear you. 

“Yes, I'm fine. I can still hear everyone. Edward, what’s going on?” Bella began to panic. Her unneeded breath came out in pants. Her trepidation filled me, and I immediately took her into my arms to try to calm her.

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out. We have two of the finest minds in the vampire world on our side.” I promised her, looking to Aro and Carlisle who readily agreed to do whatever they could to help us. 

“Edward, may I try something?” Aro was guarding his thoughts, but reached his hand out for me to take. I wasn’t sure what he would see in my thoughts that would make sense of Bella’s sudden mental silence, but I was willing to try anything.

He delved further into my mind then he did Bella’s. He filtered through my memories until he came upon our wedding day. I watched all of the events of that day and the flight to Rio, but as soon as Bella and I boarded the boat, his mind went blank. I could feel him pushing at the boundaries of my thoughts, but he could see nothing of our first night together as husband and wife. 

Finally, after almost a full five minutes of trying, he could see past our wedding night and into the dream that Bella shared with me. He was able to view our interaction with Dee, but as soon as he came upon the shift in the dream that left Bella and I standing in her bedroom, his mind once again registered nothing. 

Interesting. Very interesting. “Bella, may I ask you a personal question?” Aro asked in a very gentle tone, but he took great care to block his thoughts from me.

“I guess,” Bella responded with her face buried in my neck breathing in my scent to keep herself from panicking again. 

“Would it embarrass you for me to see your more intimate moments with Edward?” I felt Bella nod against my neck. 

Aro’s laughter rang out and he clapped happily as if the affirmation of her embarrassment was the best news he had heard in a century. 

“Isabella Cullen, you are one very gifted vampire!” He announced, and then smiled brightly at my wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Other than the names and locations all content and ideas of this story belong to me! Copying the ideas or content of this story is plagiarism. Plagiarism is theft. Do you really want to be a thief?

Aro didn’t elaborate on his declaration that Bella was very talented. Instead, he began to ask her questions that he thought would lead her to discovering her own gift. Bella answered all of his questions patiently but her expression was doubtful when he suggested that she could block his gift. After all, he had seen her entire life through her thoughts when we visited Volterra.

“You always felt like an outsider didn’t you Bella; like you had to keep your true self hidden away so that you fit in?” Aro asked, but his tone suggested that it was more of a declaration than a question.

Bella nodded and looked expectantly towards Aro like she wanted him to continue, but spoke before he could resume his questions. 

“That’s what I’m doing now isn’t it? Protecting my ‘true self’ as you called it. I didn’t want you to see my private moments with my husband, so you couldn’t. I wonder how long I’ve been able to do that.” she paused then gasped, a wide triumphant smile lit up her face. 

“Very perceptive Isabella, I believe you’ve been able to shield your mind since you were human. Which makes me wonder why it was that I could see your mind while your Edward could not; and how my Jane was able to commit that horrid display against you.” Aro’s mind was in a tizzy trying to align his thoughts and theories about Bella’s gift. I noticed Alice and Carlisle doing much the same thing. 

“I think it was because I didn’t want people to think I was a freak so I kept my thoughts locked inside so tightly that I even kept Edward out. And I may have been able to block Jane’s attack too if I had known what she was doing. I’m usually very good at repressing painful things.” Bella paused to think and with an encouraging nod from both Carlisle and Aro, she laughed freely and laid her head against my chest before continuing. 

“And I let you see in Volterra.” Bella rushed through her words becoming more excited with every syllable she uttered. “I knew you needed to see my side of things. I hoped that if you could see what I had seen and felt with Edward, you’d find a way to help us to understand our connection.” 

“Yes, that is exactly what I thought as well. Your talent must be immense to have manifested itself so powerfully in your human incarnation. Why, I do believe you are stronger than even my Renata.” Aro said Renata’s name with an air of longing. He missed her and all of his other guard members as well. He truly felt as though they were his family and he loved them very much. 

“Do you think Bella would be protected from all vampire powers and forms of attack or do you feel her gift is purely a mental shield?” Carlisle asked, breaking Aro from his thoughts of home and family. 

“Ah, my friend that is a question that only time will answer. I cannot foresee the future like young Alice here, but I do not believe any vampire would be foolish enough to attempt an attack on Bella; not with her being protected by not only your family but mine as well. It is my dearest hope that she never has the need to test her gift in that way.” Aro and Carlisle launched themselves into a discussion of different types of gifts and the best way to deter them. I was only half following their conversation as Bella had now lowered the walls in her mind, and I could now hear her again.

What do you think about all of this Edward? Do you think I could be a powerful shield? 

Of course I do my love. You’ve been shielding your mind all evening. I can only just now hear you.

I guess you’re right, I have. I’m sorry, Edward. I just want to keep our sex life private.

No need to apologize, Bella. I’d like to keep our intimate moments between the two us as well. 

She leaned over and pressed her sweet lips to mine, igniting the fire in my lower abdomen. I was hard pressed to find the strength not to pull her into my lap and ravage her in front our family and guest.

“We’re going to be leaving soon.” Alice announced suddenly. You two need some serious alone time, and Bella needs time to focus on her gift.

“Indeed my young friend. I do believe that it is time for me to return to Volterra. I have been away from my dear ones for much too long.” Aro smiled in a fatherly manner as visions of his guard passed through his mind once more. I was amazed at the amount of love he seemed to hold for each of them.

He took a step towards Bella and me, and then placed a hand upon each of our shoulders. Alice’s words of caution were too late to stop what happened next.

The moment Aro made contact with us we were all three sucked into a deluge of images and memories.

At first, there were only weak blurry images obviously seen through human eyes. 

A dark haired boy was sitting on a small bed with a straw mattress reading a book to a young girl, who looked to be no more than six years old, by the light of the lone candle in the small stone chamber. 

The boy, who had grown into a young man, led a group of villagers who were searching frantically through the woods for someone. The search continued for days, but only found a torn and bloodied yellow handkerchief that the girl had worn around her hair. The search ended and the young man held his mother in his arms as she wept for the loss of her only daughter and the boy’s younger sister.

The same young man, who now closely resembled the man that Aro is now, was holding a primitive looking farming tool as he gazed in confusion towards the beautiful woman that entered the far end of the field that he was tending just as the sun was setting; surely his beloved sister was resting amongst the angels and not standing a mere fifty yards from him. His confusion turned into fright as his scream of pain and surprise echoed through the evening sky as the vampire descended upon him. 

“I forgive you, Didyme.” were the only coherent words that passed through the lips of the young man as the pain of the transformation engulfed him.

I felt Bella jerk beside me as we felt the shear agony that Aro experienced during his change. I wanted to stop this, to break free from Aro’s mind to comfort my love, but it was no use. The three of us were frozen to the spot as the fire tore its way through Aro’s body while his sister looked on. 

Then came the crystal clear vampire memories. 

The moment that Aro became aware of his surroundings, he leapt to his feet and embraced his sister, not noticing the shockingly vivid crimson of her eyes, focusing instead on the strange images that flashed through his mind when their skin made contact. 

Didyme explained what he had become and that he was gifted, and that she too had a gift. She could make anyone she met fall in love with her, instantly. Aro was more than intrigued by the idea of being able to see the minds and lives of other people and decided to use his existence to collect as many histories as possible. 

I shuddered violently as they set off into the night for Aro’s first hunt. 

For many years, they traveled together throughout most of what is now Europe and Asia before meeting Marcus. Didyme and Marcus formed a relationship fairly quickly and were married three months after they met.

A path of death and blood followed the trio everywhere they traveled. After two centuries, they were joined by Caius and his sister Sulpicia. They had been turned by the same vampire that had sired Didyme, and they were searching for him.

They had heard rumors that the Romanians were holding Lucian, their maker, captive and were trying to force him to use his gift of mind control to aid them in taking over the world.

Aro and Sulpicia bonded as they made their way towards Romania and were married in a small meadow at sunset by a vampire priestess named, Athenodora, who later became Caius’ wife.

The six of them called themselves the Volturi and recruited other vampires to help them take on the Romanians. They assured the vampires that if they were the victors, they would keep the vampire world a secret and form laws that all vampires must adhere to. The vampires liked the idea of structure and readily agreed to help the Volturi overthrow the Romanian coven.

It was chilling to watch not only Lucian but Didyme fall in the battle that allowed the Volturi to assume ultimate power over the vampire world. Marcus became sullen over the death of his mate, but swore that he would stay by her brother’s side. Didyme wouldn’t have wanted him to desert the family. 

The brothers and the remaining wives took up residence in Volterra, Italy and dubbed it their base of operation. Their empire grew as new members joined their family.

More than two millennia passed and the Volturi held fast to their beliefs and remained true to the laws that they had vowed to uphold. They eagerly punished the lawbreakers in flamboyant and violent displays and celebrated with the massacre of hundreds of innocent humans afterward. Bella’s disgust and pity colored these memories, making me wonder at the combination of emotions.

I was heartbroken to see that Carlisle’s compassion was all but lost on the ancient vampires. They valued him and were grateful to call him a friend, but thought that he was insane for his choice of diet.

It wasn’t until Hugo and Louisa came to them and brought the knowledge that only Constantine had once known that they changed their ways. When the Volturi guard cornered him, Constantine warned them that his death would be avenged by his masters Vladimir and Stephen. 

The Romanians had not proven him correct as of yet. 

The Volturi had all been happy and were sure that they were on the path to heaven when Heidi and Santiago began searching out the foulest kinds of humans imaginable for the Volturi to feed on. 

It was still hard to watch them feed through Aro’s eyes, but I could understand the appeal of ridding the world of vermin disguised as human beings.  
It wasn’t until we had come full circle and we were watching Aro’s hand approach our shoulders that I realized that we had only seen Aro’s memories and none of the memories that he had collected from others.

“Those aren’t his to share, Edward. He can only show us his memories,” Bella choked out as soon as the stream of images from Aro’s mind ended. I wondered how she had come to this conclusion, but decided to wait to ask her once we were alone.

“Are you alright, Aro?” Carlisle asked as the ancient vampire stumbled back a few steps. Carlisle placed his hands on Aro’s shoulders and led him to the bench that ran along the deck closest to the cabin.

“What have you done to me?” Aro gasped. 

Alice reached over to pat his hand soothingly but drew her hand back quickly as Aro inhaled sharply and flinched at the contact. 

“I’m not sure,” Bella mumbled at the same time as I said, “I think we reversed your gift.”

“No, not that. I understand that much, but why can’t I see anything? When I touch Carlisle and even young Alice, I see nothing!” he exclaimed as he ran his hand down his face in frustration. 

“What do you mean, old friend?” Carlisle asked in his most gentle tone. He was concerned for his friend and what this might mean for Bella and me. 

“My gift is gone. When I touched you, I saw nothing that I couldn’t see with my own eyes. Not even a flash of memory.” Aro all but yelled in a panic.

It was Alice who put it together in her mind. She had seen it in a vision just before Aro touched us, but thought that we had only borrowed Aro’s power. It was clear that she was perfectly correct in her observation that we had done more, a lot more.

“Bella and Edward took your gift. I saw it coming, but I thought they were merely borrowing not taking it. I’m so sorry that I didn’t warn you in time.” Alice was chagrined.

“It’s not your fault,” We all told her in unison. It always amazed me that Alice felt the need to take the blame for everything that she missed in her visions. 

Let me tell you a story about a pot and a kettle there, Mr. Cullen. Feelings of wrongly placed self-blame must run in the family. Bella raised an eyebrow as if to challenge me to deny it.

I gazed at my wife and smiled widely at the notion that she thought Alice and I shared familiar traits. 

Touché my love. I conceded with a small nod and she smiled smugly at me before turning her attention to Carlisle.

“Okay then. We know that Bella and Edward inadvertently took Aro’s gift, but what we need to determine now is if there is any way for them to give it back. Then we will concentrate on how it happened in the first place.” Carlisle took command of the situation.

“Do you see any way for us to give Aro back his power, Alice?” Bella asked eagerly. I never want to see another vampire’s life like that. All that death and pain, it was too much Edward. And to think that they actually liked that. 

Bella shuddered visibly at the memory of Aro’s feeding habits. I squeezed her hand gently to offer a small measure of comfort.

“No. Sorry, but I can only see what would happen if you decide what to try. If you decide to touch him again, I would see the outcome.” Alice explained to Bella. It felt odd to me that Bella didn’t already know how Alice’s visions worked, but I knew that it was the one thing about Alice’s gift that she abhorred; the fact that a tiny decision could change a person’s entire future. I could see why she wouldn’t share what she thought was a limitation.

“Fine, I’m going to touch Aro.” Bella declared and Alice focused on the outcome; nothing.

“Nothing happens. It’s your turn Edward. Decide to touch Aro.” I did as Alice asked and saw the vision play out with the same results as when Bella decided it. 

“Together,” Carlisle suggested and I decided to touch Aro with Bella and smiled when I saw through Alice that we would be able to return his gift if we touched him together. 

We each placed one of our hands upon Aro’s and he laughed giddily as our memories flowed into his mind. He was able to break the contact, but only because he had already seen Bella and my lives before.

“Splendid. Just splendid. Not only can you read the minds of those around while protecting your minds from attack, but you can take away the gifts from the threatening vampire as well. I am so happy that we are on the same side, my young friends,” Aro mused aloud, but wondered to just what powers Bella and I possessed as a couple. He was sure we had the potential to do many more extraordinary things.

“It is truly quite amazing, isn’t it?” Carlisle agreed. 

“The connection between the two of you, allowing Bella to hear the thoughts of those around us and to also allow you to shield your mind and afford you the silence that you had been lacking in the presence of people for almost a century, is nothing short of miraculous, but this new development, the power to take away and return a vampire’s power, is absolutely intriguing.” Carlisle wanted to observe and learn all he could about us. He was not being callous, he was just a scientist and always eager to learn new information.

“There will be plenty of time for us to learn all about what Bella and Edward can do, but we need to leave them be for now. We have been here long enough; it is their honeymoon after all.” Alice said with a wink to Bella. My sister knew how uncomfortable Bella was being the center of attention even to such a small group.

“You are right, Alice. Please forgive my intrusion Edward, Bella. I should be leaving anyway. I miss my dear ones and need to check on Jane.” Aro touched the tops of both of our heads in farewell individually. He would never touch the both of us at the same time again.

We all stood in silence and watched as Aro climbed into the small speedboat. We didn’t move until he was out of my hearing range.

“That was so awful. I couldn’t imagine ever killing a person the way they did. I’m so thankful that I have you all as my family to help guide me the right way,” Bella was still reeling from watching the Volturi feed.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that, my love.” I pressed my lips to her hair. Her scent that had remained the heavenly combination of lavender, freesia and Bella filled my senses and the longing to take my wife flooded my being, forcing me to bite back a groan.

“Okay, Carlisle. We have about two minutes before the lovebirds reach their limit.” Alice hugged first Bella then me, careful not to touch us together and then hopped into the boat that would take her and my father back to their mates.

“Yes, well. Goodbye then. Call us if you need anything,” Carlisle kissed both our foreheads before joining Alice in the small ketch. 

They had barely gotten out of our physical hearing range when the temptation overtook the two of us and our passion exploded and we christened every flat surface of the deck and cabin and a few of the vertical ones too. At sunrise on the third day after we had been left on our own, Bella decided that she needed to hunt, breaking us from our passion filled stupor.

“I’m sorry, my love. Your throat must be parched. Come, let’s get you fed. You’re going to need your strength later,” I growled playfully and winked at her.

Neither of us bothered to get dressed before we jumped off the boat at a full run. There was no need for such frivolousness since the clothes would just be torn away in mere minutes anyway.

My life was blissful, and I couldn’t imagine it could get any better that it was right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the encouragement and support as I delve back into this ‘verse.  
> I love you guys so very much! Poet


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Other than the names and locations all content and ideas of this story belong to me. Copying the ideas or content of this story is plagiarism. Plagiarism is theft. Do you really want to be a thief? 

 

Hunting naked with my Bella was the most exhilarating experience of my entire existence. I could not pry my eyes away from her exquisite face. She was lovelier than the most priceless works of art. I fought back a growl of longing as I watched her stalk her prey. She had her eyes closed and her mouth gently parted, as she ran her tongue over her teeth, and breathed in deeply. I watched her intently.

I admired her openly with a hungry stare and chuckled at her thoughts as they told me she felt sexy under my gaze. I smirked at her and she opened her mouth to request postponing this hunting trip in favor of more erotic activities, but the wind blew a concentrated blast of warm blood scented air our way. 

The sounds of the beating hearts of a small herd of marsh deer quickly followed the scent, revealing their close proximity to us but they couldn't sense us yet.

"I smell dinner," she grinned, looking at me. "I'll race you."

I smiled back; I couldn't resist the offer. Her voice dripped with lust and love. I could see the thirst for both blood and me in her eyes. I felt my body beginning to become aroused, and it was all I could do to keep from pouncing on my ravishing wife. She looked absolutely stunning standing there with the tropical breeze blowing through her long, brown wavy hair that hung in soft waves to almost halfway down her back. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent now; her eyes were a bright chocolate brown with just the slightest hint of gold appearing around the irises. She was undoubtedly ethereal, and she was mine.

"Edward!" she purred, "Are we racing or not? I'm starving, husband of mine."

I shook myself out of my thoughts, bringing me back down to earth. "Of course, Love. Let’s go!" 

With that, she gave a false start; I laughed and began chasing after her.  
She was no match for me, even with her newborn strength and speed. She darted through the trees, with a grace I'd never seen in her before. It was the complete opposite of human Bella, yet she was exactly the same. She was a walking contradiction, and I was enthralled by her every move.

The deer came into sight at the clearing. Bella increased her speed, pouncing on a small doe that barely had a chance to recognize what was happening to react. I took a movement to enjoy the sight of my mate feeding before I leaped forward and snapped the neck of the closest stag with ease.  
I drained the stag quickly, while watching Bella intently the whole time. She was feeding hungrily. Her eyes were closed, and I could see her throat swallowing mouthfuls of blood as she moaned in pleasure at the taste. After a few minutes, she tossed her prey away from her and looked up to find me gazing at her. She winked and seductively licked her lips.

A low, feral growl erupted from deep within me. At vampire speed, I reached out and pulled her up against me, my arms holding her tightly.

"Edward!" Bella gasped, taken aback from my actions, "What are you-" her voice cut off when I ground my hips into her, letting her feel my growing arousal. "Oh," was the only coherent thought she could put into words.

"Mrs. Cullen," I bent down, whispering in her ear, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are to me?" Bella looked down, and if she could have, she would be blushing. 

"I have a slight idea," she whispered, before pushing me backwards. She had only meant to push me against the closet tree, but she pushed too hard and I found myself lying on my back in mud looking up at a very remorseful Bella. 

She began to apologize, but my hand flashed out and pulled her down into the muck with me making sure to turn her around so the she landed on top of me, but then I quickly rolled us over so that I was hovering over her and she was lying on her back in the mud.

"Mmmm…" Bella moaned as she stroked her small hand slowly up and down my length. What was this woman doing to me? 

She pushed me off of her and slid sinuously down my body until she was eye level with my erection. She smirked up at me and resumed her previous torture.

"Bella," I warned, "If you keep doing that with your hands… oh God!" I moaned, as she licked up my shaft "And, with your mouth… I might not be able to control myself, Love."

"Who said I wanted you to control yourself?" she questioned, grinning at me devilishly. She took another long, slow lick up my shaft, before swirling her tongue around the head and taking me fully into her mouth.

I moaned loudly, and began to desperately grasp at anything I could near me in an effort to keep from grabbing her too tightly. I felt myself involuntarily buck my hips up. "You’re turning into quite the succubus, Mrs. Cullen," I growled playfully, reached down to gently tug on her hair.

That action gently elicited a sweet little moan from her, and she picked up the urgency in her ministrations. She brought her head back up and released me with a loud pop. She narrowed her eyes at me, her fingers tracing patterns on my thigh, 

"Well I guess that means I’m making you into an incubus, Mr. Cullen," she replied back. 

She moved back to lie down beside me, rolling on her side to look at me. I mirrored her position, wondering why she stopped as she was thinking only of my face as it had been moments earlier, scrunched up in blissful passion.

I struggled with taking unnecessary breaths to try to calm myself. "Why did you stop?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "I’d hate to undermine your stellar self control, Husband dear!"

I laughed, and then kissed her hard on her lips before making my way down to her neck, licking a trail along her collarbone. Her hands went up to my hair, and she buried fingers there.

I traced my hand down her frame, stopping at the swell of her breasts to give them a gentle squeeze, causing her to sigh contentedly and she fluttered her eyes shut. I continued moving down past her hips to her mid thigh. I was inches away from the promise land when she grabbed my hand to stop me.

“Edward, you were right before, we should stop,” she panted. I lifted a curious eyebrow at her, silently asking why she stopped me again.

“Well, okay I don’t think we should stop, I just think we should move to a cleaner location, like the shower,” she stammered, and I knew she would have been crimson, were she still able to blush.

“As you wish my, dirty girl,” I shook my head and laughed, then pulled her into my arms headed for the yacht.

******

We washed each other chastely, being careful not to linger too long on the parts that we both longed to spend hours worshipping. The longer we stood under the spray of hot water, Bella's thoughts turned more and more towards making love than getting clean. I couldn’t resist touching her as she bent to turn the water off, stopping her before she reached the knob. My hand went back down her body, and I ran a finger up and down her most delicate parts, making sure to stay safely on the outside and never enter her with my fingers.

"God, Edward." she moaned my name breathlessly, causing me to grow unbearably hard. "Please, I need more!"

I all too eagerly obliged, and slipped a single finger into her hot wet folds. My action caused her to buck her hips and moan loudly. "Please." she begged, so I added another finger, then another. I used my thumb to rub her tiny bundle of nerves in time with my thrusts. Her breathing picked up, and I could feel her begin to tighten around my hand. 

"Come, Love," I whispered, "come for me. Let me feel how good I can make you feel."

She needed no more convincing or permission. I felt her muscles contract around my fingers, and she bucked against me one last time before she exploded in ecstasy. The sound of her pleasure consumed me so completely that I almost fell over the edge with her. 

After a minute, she found her voice again. "Edward, I need you in me. Please."

I needed no more encouragement then that. I shut the water off, grabbed her in my arms and raced us into the bedroom and hurriedly laid her on the bed. I positioned myself over her entrance and thrust slowly into her until I was buried completely in the heaven known as Bella Cullen. 

I gasped at the feeling of her tight, wet, and warm walls around me. I stayed still, relishing in the feeling of being connected, being one. Bella must have felt particularly insatiable because she groaned in frustration before beginning to attempt to thrust upwards.

I snapped myself out of my reverie. Looking down, I kissed her hard, and set a slow pace with my thrusts. I didn't want this feeling to end. It was too good, too sweet, but Bella was begging me in her thoughts to go faster and harder, and I wanted to give her exactly what she needed. And if I was being completely honest I also wanted to find release. So I picked up the pace, groaning as Bella matched my movements thrust for thrust. Bella wrapped her legs around my hips, silently urging me to go even faster. Her moans became the sweetest symphony I had ever heard.

"Edward, you feel so good." she gasped aloud for the first time since we entered the bedroom. I felt Bella's second release building, even before she did. She arched her back, and let out a loud scream of pleasure. I sought her mouth; I kissed her hard, my tongue dancing with hers. I felt my orgasm begin to consume me. I gave one last thrust, and roared as the euphoric bliss overtook me. 

We lay still for a few minutes, kissing, petting hair and touching each other as our breathing evened out. I flipped us around so she was lying on my chest. I kissed the top of her head; ready to spend the rest of the evening, cuddling and talking about our day as we had done after all of our other intimate couplings. But Bella, it seemed, had other ideas. 

"I think you were right before, Mr. Cullen. I think I may be a succubus." she teased me, running her fingers along my chest. 

“Is that so?” I smirked as she sat up then straddled me.

Apparently we were ready for round two.

*****

We continued the pattern of making love and hunting for the next few weeks. We made a point to communicate with our families at least once a week and were happy to get updates on Rachel's pregnancy and the other happenings in the pack. It was truly a miracle the way things had worked out with the Quileute tribe, but then again, everything about my Bella was miraculous, so I'm not sure why I was surprised at this.

The caretakers that had been hired to maintain the island house arrived one day without any prior warning. I had to assume that Alice was with the wolves since she had not called to prepare us. Bella became very nervous as their boat drew closer to the island because not only was she a newborn vampire, but she was hungry and needed to hunt.

Bella locked herself in the stateroom on the yacht, thinking that distance and the obstacle of the locked door would help her to control her thirst. While was I certain that Bella would desire the blood of the two caretakers I knew that she would do anything to avoid acting on those desires.

I hesitantly left her sitting on our bed and ran to the cottage located on the beach so that I could appear hospitable to the cleaning crew. We had found in our exploration of each other and the island that distance didn’t affect our ability to hear each other’s minds and sense each other’s emotions. 

I monitored Bella’s mind as the dark skinned Brazilians made their way from the dock to the cottage door, walking leisurely down the beach and talking about how nice the weather had been lately. 

Hmm, they smell good, but not so good that I couldn’t pass them up in favor of a deer or something. Bella’s thoughts made me chuckle, and I invited her to come into the house to meet our guests as Gustavo raised his hand to knock on the door.  
"Gustavo! Kaure! Please, come in." I said enthusiastically in Portuguese, elated that they could meet my Bella.   
They returned my greeting politely and set about doing their usual routine inspection of the house before beginning to clean the living room.   
I caught Bella’s freesia and lavender scent as she entered the room and chuckled internally at her assessment that Gustavo smelled more like a deer than Kaure who she was certain smelled like some sort of tree.   
The humans sensed another predator entering the room and turned to look at Bella. I gestured toward her and couldn't help but beam with pride as I introduced her. "This is the newest Cullen, my wife, Bella," I explained in Portuguese. "We were married just a few months ago."  
We decided to stay in the house to watch a movie as Gustavo and Kaure quickly and quietly went about their work. Bella asked me to hold her tightly so that if she felt the urge to attack them I could stop her. I was positive that she wasn’t going to given the fact that she had been in the same room with them for over half an hour already and was perfectly fine. I was, however, content to have her in my arms, and gently stroked her hair. So I wasn’t complaining about her request. The movie was almost over by the time Gustavo entered the room to tell me that they were finished.  
Bella remained in my arms until they were safely onboard their tiny boat and half way back to the mainland before breaking out into a victorious fit of laughter.   
“I did it,” She yelled triumphantly. I pulled up into my arms and kissed her deeply in congratulations.  
“That you did, my love, that you did, and I couldn’t be more proud.” I told her and then a thought occurred to me.  
“Bella, Love, how would like to accompany me to the mainland tomorrow? I think it’s time you graduated from just hunting deer and try something slightly more predatory in delicacies.” I saw my words register in her face, and I laughed at her hopeful and enthusiastic expression.

*****  
Bella was beyond thrilled with the idea of hunting larger animals. It was a strange experience to pilot the yacht towards Rio, in the bright morning sun, without fearing exposure. The eyes of the humans, in and around the marina, fell on Bella and me, as we made our way along the waterfront after having docked in the marina. Bella felt self conscious as usual, but her thoughts showed her joy at feeling beautiful. For me, it was simply surreal to be walking amongst humans in the sunlight and not have them scream and run away due to my monstrous glittering skin.

“Monstrous? Try glorious, Mr. Cullen. You were just as beautiful in the sunlight then, as you are now.” Bella whispered, far too low for anyone to hear. 

We spent a few hours window shopping and just enjoying each other’s company as we strolled through the streets of Rio. Never once did Bella feel the urge to drink from any one of the humans around us. It was as if she had developed the self control of a much older vampire over night.

Maybe I’m sharing your self control Edward? We share everything else right? Why not this? 

I considered this for a moment and realized that it was completely possible for Bella to be sharing my control, and I wondered what other parts of ourselves were being shared between Bella and I. I wanted to share everything with Bella, but I could only hope that Bella’s clumsiness didn’t resurface somehow and become a shared trait between the two of us. I could only imagine us tripping all over ourselves. It would give Emmett carte blanch to tease us for the next millennium. 

Bella groaned at my thought, and then started to giggle as she imagined me tripping over midair and landing on my rear. The image was quite humorous, and I found myself laughing with her as we made our way towards the local car rental location.

I procured a jeep to take us into the rainforest so that we could hunt away from any risk of the temptation of human blood. We could have gone on foot, but it would seem suspicious for tourists to trek into the Amazon without a guide or transportation. 

We left the vehicle once we were far enough into the jungle that we were sure that no humans would be around and took off running through the thick, lush canopy, laughing at how free it felt to let go and just be.

Bella stopped abruptly and spun towards the east. A low growl escaped her throat and she stiffened. I could hear the thundering heartbeat of the animal nearby and couldn’t keep the smile off my face as registered the scent in the air. 

Bella was perfectly still and quiet for a moment as she focused on what her senses were telling her. She sniffed the air, and I could feel the flickering panic in her mind as she heard me name what she was smelling. I wanted to laugh at the mere thought that a jaguar could cause her any harm, but knew that she was serious in her trepidation.

"Don't think about it," I suggested. "Just follow your instincts." 

She was thoughtful for a long moment as she considered this, but then her eyelids snapped open and she immediately headed east.

I followed at what I considered a safe distance, far enough back that she wouldn't react to me instinctively as a threat to her hunt. She had yet to view me as such, but this hunt was more primal than those on we had shared on the island. There was no intimate prelude this time, and she had reacted to the scent and allowed it to pull her along. 

She ran lightly, slightly slower than she had before, and her body lowered into a hunting crouch. When it was more convenient, she took to the trees, either running along branches or leaping from tree to tree, like she had traveled this way her whole life. She was a sight to behold.

We were climbing into the mountains still on the tail of two large jaguars. The vegetation was thinning and the scent we pursued became more distinct and easier to follow. It was a sharper scent than the small prey from the island, and much more appealing, at least to me. Bella found the scent just as bland as any other that she had caught wind of today but was following the animals intently. She felt drawn to hunt the animals and I wondered if she simply preferred to hunt the jaguars simply because she could see in my mind how much they appealed to me or if this shared preference was part of our ever-growing connection. 

Before long, we could hear the sound of padded feet, soft and more subtle than the crunching of deer hooves in the grass. The animals were somewhere above us, in the trees themselves. I was about to relay this information to Bella as I wasn’t sure she was listening to my thoughts now that she had fully given her mind over to the hunt, but she figured it out for herself before I could do so, and leapt onto a higher branch silently. I followed close behind her.

 

I didn’t figure it out husband I just followed my instincts and maybe picked your brain a bit. 

Good to know I’m good for something love.

You’re good at everything and you know it now stop distracting me and let me hunt.

As you wish, my love. I took a step back and worked to quiet my mind trying not distract Bella any further. 

With the close proximity of the carnivorous beast below me, my thirst began to make itself known, but as this was Bella’s first hunt of this kind, I decided to stay back and simply observe. 

I watched through her eyes as she searched the branches and found the largest cat on a wide branch in a tree underneath her and to her left. The other jaguar had chosen to leave the tree, to stalk its own prey on the ground.

The animal that chose to lounge in the shade of the trees was the smaller of the two, but it was still a large female, surely weighing in at a couple hundred pounds, well-muscled and armed with sharp claws and deadly razor sharp teeth. It was shocking to compare her massive size to my petite wife, and I forcibly resisted the urge to lunge in between them to protect her. I reminded myself that she was no longer the fragile, human Isabella Swan. She was now Bella Cullen, newborn vampire, and could handle herself. 

I was distracted by my thoughts, and almost missed the lightning-fast action of Bella. She leapt from her branch and pounced on the unsuspecting beast. They plummeted to the ground with Bella gripping the animal tightly, so she couldn't run once they hit the forest floor. It looked as if Bella was going straight for the beast’s jugular, but the animal let out a defensive roar, which startled Bella, causing her to lose her grip on the cat.

The beast turned on Bella with teeth and claws bared, ready for a fight, and I again had to fight the urge to protect my mate.

Bella hardly seemed to register the animal as a threat as she refocused on the hunt, launching herself forward, and knocking them both against a nearby tree with a loud crash. 

They wrestled briefly, but it wasn't much of a fight. The jaguar’s teeth and claws couldn't so much as scratch Bella’s beautiful porcelain skin, and even with a greater body mass, the female was no match for my Bella’s superhuman strength. 

Bella maneuvered her into position and easily sunk her teeth into the animal’s throat, instinctively going straight for the most powerful artery. The cat stilled instantly in her arms. Bella had crushed the animal to her with enough force to stop her heart. She then drained it quickly and efficiently. 

I took a moment to enjoy the sight of her as she shoved the carcass aside and leapt to her feet. Her hair was messy from the struggle, the odd leaf stuck into the dark waves that fell over her shoulders, and her body was smudged with dirt from the forest floor. Although the jaguar's claws hadn't come close to piercing her skin, they had certainly been more than effective on the blouse she wore.   
,  
Her shirt was smeared with blood and torn in more places than it was whole. It was incredibly enticing to see her this way. Her eyes were sparkling with victory; her body was so raw and powerful, and it was humming with the residual excitement that always accompanied such a physical hunt. She was so unbelievably sexy, and she was all mine. 

Bella saw her reflection in my mind and realized that she was a mess, and looked down at herself shaking her head in disgust. "I guess I could have done that better."

"You did perfectly fine," I told her honestly and couldn't resist a small smirk. "And I like the improvements to your top."

“You are insatiable husband, mine.” she giggled and smiled brightly up at me. I was just about to respond with a snaky retort, when I spied the larger male jaguar that had been too preoccupied with chasing his own dinner, to come to the aid of his mate, which laid lifeless just a few yards from us.

The animal nudged his mate gently, and then let out a deafening roar when she did not respond. He crouched low to the ground and growled menacingly at Bella and me. I moved to pull Bella behind me as the animal made his slow approach. Bella knew that it was still habit to put myself between her and any potential threat against her, no matter how small. 

I knew logically that the animal in front of us was no stronger than the one that Bella had slain just moments before, but my baser side only acknowledged the large male predator that had his sights set on my mate. Bella heard all of this in my mind, and she allowed me to move to protect her without argument. 

I was still a good five feet away from her, but thankfully, I was closer to the beast and he turned all of his attention to me. Bella moved slowly until she was standing directly behind me, but still a few yards away. 

Bella retreated slowly, and I began to back into the trees, keeping the large cat directly in front of me. He hissed and growled and made no move to back down when I responded with a growl of my own. I crouched down into a defensive position, ready to pounce at the first sign that the jaguar intended to attack. 

Bella didn’t adjust her position when I did and the male locked his eyes on her and charged forward. I braced myself to catch him but just as he began to leap forward, he was thrown in the other direction instead. It looked as if some unseen force had propelled him backwards more than fifty feet.

“Edward. Please tell me I stopped him in time. He didn’t hurt you did he?” Bella was frantically calling as I stared intently at the large animal as it rallied itself and rose to its feet limping slightly as he slowly made his way towards us again. 

“Wait, what? You did that, Bella? How?” I asked incredulously as I turned to face her. She shrugged and looked up at me through her lashes.  
“I couldn’t let you get hurt. I have that instinct to protect you too, you know,” she smirked when I rolled my eyes at her explanation. The jaguar crouched to pounce and let out a painful cry as it added weight to its left rear leg.   
“We’ll discuss this later, my love,” I told Bella before I wrestled the jaguar into submission so that I could end its misery.  
I snapped his neck and quickly drained the poor creature. It was easier now to feel pity for the great beast that had lost his mate, now that my own mate was safe. I was aware that Bella was watching me and it gave me a rush of pride knowing that she was observing me, just as I had observed her.   
I quickly buried both of the jaguar’s carcasses and turned to find Bella still staring at me. She had a strange expression on her face. It was some amalgamation of love, lust and pride. In her thoughts I only heard one word repeating over and over in her psyche.  
MINE!   
She flew at me, and in her enthusiasm, she inadvertently pushed me off my feet and then fell on top of me, causing me to land on the forest floor with a thud.  
"Oops. I didn't mean to tackle you like that. Are you okay?" she looked a little sheepish as I laughed. I took a deep breath and reached out to stroke her cheek with the back of my hand, gathering my wits back about me.

“‘Okay’ is a gross understatement of how extraordinary I feel right now, Love.” I crushed my lips up to hers. I took her bottom lip between mine, nibbling gently on it, and then moved to do the same thing with the top. She panted breathlessly, giving me the opportunity to slide the tip of my tongue into her mouth. She met it with her own in an instant, and we kissed feverishly for what felt like hours.  
I started to lose myself in my need for her, and felt myself harden against her as I seriously contemplated ripping the remainder of Bella’s clothes from her body and taking her as I had wanted to do since we began hunting. 

Bella's hand curled into the fabric of my shirt. I started to hope that she was about to tear it off me, but she surprised me by shaking her head no. She stood quickly, and reached to pull me up with her. She studiously ignored my silent protests and attempts to coerce her into making love to me right then.

“Edward, we have a lot to discuss, and I really think we should call Carlisle. I know that he’d be interested in what happened today.” I sighed, nodding. She was right of course, but I couldn’t help wishing that she would have come to this conclusion after she had allowed me to ravage her for hours.  
I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me, burying my nose in her hair. I kissed the top of her head and groaned as I breathed in her scent; it was obvious the she wanted me as much as I wanted her. 

I led her back to the jeep, all the while trying to quell my desire for her body, and managed to succeed barely. I calmed myself with the promise that we would come together again soon. Later, but soon.

Bella looked up at me with a smile of understanding, and kissed the side of my neck softly as she brushed past me to hop up into the passenger seat of the vehicle. We were quiet on the ride back to the rental company and the boat trip back to the island. We were both lost in our own thoughts of what had occurred this afternoon. 

Bella had absolutely no bloodlust and seemed to be sharing my self control, and more intriguing than that was the fact that Bella had the power to throw a three hundred pound jaguar more than fifty feet, using only her mind. 

The more I thought about this, the more I realized that Bella was right and that we needed to contact Carlisle as soon as possible. I was relieved when immediately; he agreed to come to the island. Emmett and Jasper decided to accompany him just in case Jasper’s gift or Emmett’s strength were needed to help recreate a climate of fear or strain in order for Bella’s newfound gift to make itself known again.

All that was left to do was wait for them to arrive, and I knew just what to do to pass the time. It was later after all!


End file.
